


Looming millennium

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby reflects on his relationship with Chris, set in various parts of season three. Yes, I did Lockdown fic. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looming millennium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



The air is still. Inside these walls it barely moves, shared by the many people breathing it. The way time passes here is slower than slow, halting to a crawl, until it’s time for another explosion of violence. The colors don’t show like they do on the outside. The crimson of blood is less red, the whites of people’s eyes dulled by fatigue. Everything feels less acute here, until the always-lurking danger strikes again. False daylight hardly guides anyone in here. The flashlights can blind. This is the way things will end. By simply slowing down, never to start again. A quiet roar waiting to be heard.

He’s pacing the pod, rage burning inside very vein. It’s impossible to breathe in here, with Keller in the same space. Keller. Lover and enemy. Well potential lover anyway. He feigned friendship and love and now he wants to be forgiven. As if it were that easy. He opened himself up to the possibility of love and was brutally shut down. Humiliated. Broken, body and soul. A bitch because he needed to be loved and have someone to trust. Give someone like Chris an inch and he’ll take the whole yard. Give him your trust and he’ll betray you to your sworn adversary, and he did. All for what exactly? Just to be able to manipulate him into forgiveness and to give his body to be used in a parody of love. Not that it wouldn’t feel good, but that’s beside the point now. 

Keller begged to be taken back into his good graces and confessed his many sins to McManus. Some of them anyway. The devil is keeping score of the rest for when he finally keels over. Now he expects to start over. It can’t work like that. It won’t. But the nights in here are cold and slow and he’s sick of being dead inside. He longs for someone to hold, and to love. Chris Keller radiates charisma and he’s had a long time honing his seduction skills. He can, and does rely on that ability to survive in here. Just like he did on the outside. Charm people or kill them. Whichever works best at any given time. He’s a lover and a killer. Dual creature with a tongue that tastes sweet, but that emits a deadly poison. The bodies of his past victims could pave a driveway to hell. Doubtless they’d still sing his praises if they could. That’s the benefits of con work, people still want to be your friend after you’ve robbed them blind. If you’re as good as Chris Keller sometimes you even con yourself. Is love the greatest con or is it something deeper than that? 

Keller saved him from Schillinger. One time that would have made all the difference. And it does. He still aches for one friendly touch, and now it seems Chris is the one to give it to him. The slow crawl towards New Year’s Eve and the inevitable release of tensions is all he knows. He asks Keller to be his podmate again. Who else could he reach out to? Plenty of people, Said included, but Chris is the one he seeks out. The attraction is too strong to be denied. He’s a creature of habit, easily seduced even by someone he knows better than to trust. Maybe this time he’ll have chosen rightly. His past track record is hardly stellar. But it doesn’t matter in here. Every step will lead to a new path to oblivion anyway. And sometimes it’s better to choose for yourself, rather than to let someone else make your choices. He’s done with that. If he’ll stumble and fall it will all be on him, no one else can take the blame. His past addictions are on him after all. Expectations made on him by his parents, wife and even society can only be blamed so far.

Lockdown over New Years. Festivities sealed in a can. Looming millennium about to happen. Locked in a pod with his betrayer and savior, waiting for the bell to toll. Chris looks at him like he was worth something. Maybe he is. Maybe Chris makes it happen. He moves towards Chris and feels the heat rise between them as their lips meet. It’s not like it was in the laundry room, which was on the verge of a new discovery, heady with desire. A desire that barely had a name. It was merely a whisper on bare skin, a promise of something real. It’s deeper than that, more real somehow. It’s not a scam and not a trick this time. Their hearts beat in unison and it feels like the start of something new. Toby is ready to surrender to a million new impulses under Chris’ hands. It’s good, better than anything has ever been before. Their bodies move against each other, slick with sweat and warmed by the heat. The shadows of past abuse are temporarily silenced by the rise of desire. He still bears the mark of his past tormentor, always will but there are new things to learn from Chris. Chris is very fluent in the language of love after all. He knows all its many accents and their expressive use. Speaking with his hands and cock, he can say more than mere words ever could. The final act of surrender happens just after a hack’s flashlight has left their pod. There is pain, but it’s welcome pain, it’s the gateway to a deeper pleasure than either of them have ever felt before. There are names of various deities on both their lips. This is hardly a sacred act, but it leads to a temporary heaven on earth, to a blinding rapture of merciful forgetfulness. The descent is coming. To be cast out of Eden and into limbo yet again. Trust is not an easy thing, not in this hell on earth at any rate. But having it is everything. However long it will last in here.


End file.
